


Shy Baby

by SuperBaekTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Chanyeol, CEO Baekhyun, Dom Baekhyun, Fingering, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, Shy Chanyeol, Smut, Top Baekhyun, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash
Summary: Getting home late at night Baekhyun expects Chanyeol to already be asleep but he gets more than one surprise when he finds Chanyeol awake and wanting to show him something
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: HARDbaekhyunnie: Round 1





	Shy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> ROMPT CODE: HB-047
> 
> RATING: E
> 
> PAIRING(S): Baekhyun/Chanyeol
> 
> TRIGGERS/WARNINGS: N/A
> 
> First of all, I want to thank the Mods who were SOOOOOOO PATIENT AND SOOOOOOO UNDERSTANDING with me, a million times, thank you thank you thank youu!!  
> Secondly, I hope I did this hella amazing prompt justice, I loved it the second I laid my eyes on it!!! And I do intend on adding more to it in the near future now that I am not so busy with school

The house was dark and quiet when Baekhyun arrived. _Chanyeol must already be asleep_ , he thought to himself as he took off his shoes by the entrance and walked towards the living room. Headed straight for the minibar in the far corner of the room, Baekhyun poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a long drawn-out sip, feeling the amber liquid burn down his throat.

He’d never felt so frustrated after coming home from work, so late no less. He couldn’t even bring himself to shower he was so tired. He would need a few minutes, maybe hours, and more than a single glass of whiskey before he could force himself to shower.

Taking a seat across from the TV with his whiskey in hand, he turned it on and set the remote aside, not too intent on focusing on whatever was on.

After another sip of his whiskey he closed his eyes for a brief second to let his eyelids rest. He could feel himself slowly falling into unconsciousness when a small noise woke him from his light sleep.

Looking up he saw a pair of eyes peeking at him from behind the corner of the wall.

“Baby, did I wake you up?” Baekhyun said, worried that he’d disturbed his baby’s sleep.

Chanyeol shook his head. “I was waiting for Daddy to come home… you were taking so long.”

“Aw, then come here give Daddy a kiss,” Baekhyun said, setting his glass down on the coffee table in front of him.

Chanyeol stepped aside from where he’d been hiding and took tentative steps towards his boyfriend.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but admire how cute he looked in his baby pink sweater that reached nearly halfway down his thighs and were too long for his arms, leaving him with adorable little sweater paws which he used to hide the blush of his cheeks.

Baekhyun extended a hand for Chanyeol to take so he could pull him down onto his lap, knowing Chanyeol was too shy to do it on his own. As he did so, Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s soft smooth thighs against his clothed ones, and couldn’t help but place a hand over one and gently caress it—Chanyeol visibly reddening at the touch.

Once he was comfortably seated on his Daddy’s lap, he placed a sweet kiss on his cheek then one on his lips.

“How was class today baby?” Baekhyun asked, fingers tracing circles on Chanyeol’s thigh.

“It was okay… why did you come home so late?” Baekhyun could tell Chanyeol had been dying to ask that question.

Baekhyun let out a sigh. “Nothing worth mentioning, just a lot of work… Were you worried about me?”

Chanyeol replied with a nod.

Baekhyun brought a hand up to caress Chanyeol’s cheek. “Awe baby I’m sorry…”

By the way Chanyeol was avoiding looking him in the eye, Baekhyun could tell he was trying to hide something from him.

“Is there anything you want to tell me baby?” Baekhyun asked, trying to meet Chanyeol’s eyes but he only looked away and played with the sleeves of his sweater.

“I… I-I…” Chanyeol turned redder as he spoke.

“Come on baby, you can tell me,” Baekhyun encouraged.

“I bought some _things_ … to wear… for Daddy,” Chanyeol finished slowly.

“And did you want to show me those _things_?” Baekhyun asked, now suddenly curious as to what his sweet boyfriend had bought.

Chanyeol replied with a single not, and Baekhyun waited patiently as his hands went to the hem of his sweatshirt and slowly pulled it over his head, revealing matching set of baby blue lace lingerie.

Baekhyun reached out his fingers to trace over the delicate lace just barely covering Chanyeol’s rosy nipples.

“D-Do you like it Daddy?” Chanyeol asked, clearly hesitant.

“ _Baby_ , do I _like_ it? I _love it_ sweetheart,” Baekhyun replied, eyes lowering to examine the panties that were doing very little to hide Chanyeol’s leaking cock. “Were you waiting to surprise Daddy with these when you got home?”

Chanyeol nodded.

“Then why are you so shy baby?” Baekhyun asked, running his hand through Chanyeol’s curly pink hair.

Chanyeol was quiet.

“Do you feel pretty baby?”

At that, Chanyeol nodded, his cheeks getting impossibly redder.

Baekhyun loved seeing his baby get so worked up. In Chanyeol’s presence, he could feel his stress and worries slip away.

“Then stand up and do a little spin for Daddy so I can see all of your prettiness,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol looked hesitant but obeyed nonetheless, standing right in front of Baekhyun, in front of his obscenely spread legs where a tent was already forming.

Chanyeol turned around slowly in order for Baekhyun to appreciate the sight of the delicate lace hugging Chanyeol’s body.

“You look gorgeous baby,” Baekhyun said, and it was evident from Chanyeol’s flushed cheeks and small smile at the corner of his lips that he enjoyed the praise.

Chanyeol turned to face him again, eyes full of secret desires.

“What do you want baby? Tell Daddy,” Baekhyun said as he pulled Chanyeol back onto his lap, this time making him straddle his thighs.

Chanyeol bit his lip, telling Baekhyun he knew _exactly_ what he wanted and was just too shy to say it.

“Come on Yeolie, don’t be shy…” Baekhyun said with a teasing smile, at which Chanyeol glanced away. “I’ll give _whatever_ you want.”

After a moment Chanyeol finally returned his gaze to Baekhyun’s and released his lip from between his teeth.

“I want Daddy to touch me,” Chanyeol said, voice so quiet it was almost a whisper, but Baekhyun heard it perfectly clear. 

“Where baby? Tell Daddy _exactly_ where you want me to touch.” He would only move his hands until he heard what he was waiting for.

“My… my pussy Daddy,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun smiled at his baby. “Is that so?”

Chanyeol just nodded in response. Normally Baekhyun would demand that he answered properly, but today he was feeling generous.

The low hum of the TV was the only noise in the apartment as Baekhyun slowly brought his hands to the front of Chanyeol’s panties, lightly stroking his cute little cock.

Baekhyun found it cute how Chanyeol tried suppressing his mewls. 

“Baby, I’ve barely even started touching you are you’re already whining, did you miss Daddy that much?” Baekhyun asked, looking up at Chanyeol’s eyes as he continued his teasing.

Chanyeol nodded shamelessly.

“Then Daddy will make you feel _really_ good, how does that sound?” Baekhyun said.

Another nod from his baby in blue.

Baekhyun’s hand travelled lower, lightly groping at Chanyeol’s balls then felt in between his legs for his nicely-shaved hole, only to find something cold and hard in its place.

Embarrassment was written all over Chanyeol’s face as soon as he realized what Baekhyun had discovered. 

Baekhyun just smiled and gripped around the slippery glass plug and gave it a few tugs, earning cute moans from Chanyeol in response.

“Aren’t we a little slut? Huh? Playing with yourself while Daddy is busy at work?” Baekhyun teased. 

“W-Wanted to be r-ready for Daddy…” Chanyeol stuttered cutely.

“So that Daddy could just get home and shove his cock in your little hole right away?”

When Chanyeol remained quiet, Baekhyun pulled the plug out almost all the way and pushed it back in, eliciting a moan from his baby. “Answer me.”

“Yes Daddy! Yes—yes, want your cock r-right away,” Chanyeol admitted shamelessly.

Baekhyun chuckled, stroking Chanyeol’s soft thigh with his other hand. “But you’ve been a bad boy, baby… you don’t deserve Daddy’s cock.”

Baekhyun felt a twinge of guilt at the hurt that flashed in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“N-No I-I’m a good boy,” Chanyeol said, voice almost breaking.

“Are you? Then why won’t you let Daddy play with you? You take all the fun away if you’re all ready for me,” Baekhyun said, seeing Chanyeol’s eyes light up with hope. 

“You can play with me Daddy—p-please play with me,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun caressed his warm cheeks. “That’s my good boy. Give Daddy another kiss.”

Chanyeol leaned down and did as he was asked, this time opening his mouth and inviting Baekhyun’s hot tongue inside to explore.

While Baekhyun’s tongue was buried inside Chanyeol’s mouth, he pulled out the plug in one swift tug, earning a tiny squeak from Chanyeol, and tossed it aside.

He rubbed the pads of his finger over Chanyeol’s hole, spreading around what was left of the lube from the plug. 

“Tell me baby, what should Daddy do?” Baekhyun asked, his lips brushing against Chanyeol’s.

“F-finger me Daddy, _please_ ,” Chanyeol squeaked, Baekhyun finding it so adorable how he stuttered while saying dirty words.

Baekhyun tucked a stray hair behind Chanyeol’s ear, tracing the shell of his ear with his fingertips as he did so. “Anything my baby wants,” he whispered, and pushed two fingers into Chanyeol’s wet hole without any further warning.

Chanyeol did his best to hold back a moan, but it managed to slip past his lips, creating music for Baekhyun’s ears. 

“Yes baby, let me hear it,” Baekhyun said as he started moving his fingers. “Show Daddy how good he makes you feel.”

“Feels— _so_ —ah—good—” Chanyeol whined as he began to squirm in Baekhyun’s lap. After a slight change in angle, Chanyeol’s moans started to get louder. His head dropped to Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun knew he was trying to hide from him.

“Baby let me see you,” Baekhyun said softly, but he only got a whine of pleasure in reply. “Will you let me my precious Chanyeollie?”

Chanyeol continued to whine while Baekhyun wrecked his little hole.

“ _Chanyeol_ ,” Baekhyun growled, grabbing Chanyeol by the jaw and making him look up. “Look at me when I’m talking to you,” he said sternly, making Chanyeol shrink under his gaze.

“Y-yes Daddy,” Chanyeol squeaked.

Baekhyun continued his assault to Chanyeol’s hole, enjoying watching Chanyeol be reduced to a moaning mess. The look of sheer pleasure on Chanyeol’s face made Baekhyun’s pants feel even tighter than they were already were.

Despite Baekhyun’s grip on Chanyeol’s jaw, the younger still tried to look away, making Baekhyun tighten his hold on Chanyeol and pull him closer. “Look me in the eye, Chanyeollie. If you can do it until you cum Daddy will give you a reward.”

Chanyeol nodded his head shakily.

“Don’t be shy baby, Daddy likes to see that he makes you feel good,” Baekhyun said, stroking Chanyeol’s jaw where he left a mark from gripping it too hard.

Chanyeol visibly swallowed and replied with a single nod.

Baekhyun slowly moved his hand down from Chanyeol’s cheek down to grip his bare waist as he slid another finger inside Chanyeol’s hole.

Chanyeol whined like a little puppy, making Baekhyun coo as he stared into his doe eyes. “Your eyes are so pretty baby, I want to see them more often.”

Chanyeol’s lips opened but no sound came out as Baekhyun continued his assault on Chanyeol’s hole.

Chanyeol’s deep breaths mixed with his loud moans while Baekhyun’s eyes remained locked on his, as if challenging him to look away.

“C-Close Daddy,” Chanyeol panted, hands gripping the front of Baekhyun’s shirt.

Baekhyun moved his hand to Chanyeol’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, determined to get Chanyeol off.

“ _Ah—_ Da—” Chanyeol couldn’t even finish the word before he was spilling all over Baekhyun’s hand and dress shirt.

Baekhyun slowed his movements until Chanyeol calmed down.

“You did so well baby,” he leaned up a bit and brought his lips against Chanyeol’s, “from now on I want you to only look at me while I’m wrecking your tight pussy.” His lips brushed against Chanyeol’s as he spoke and he heard the younger draw in a breath as he listened to Baekhyun’s words.

“Now what do you want as your reward, I’ll let you choose,” Baekhyun said.

“I can choose anything?” Chanyeol asked, clearly already knowing what he wanted.

“Anything your heart desires baby,” Baekhyun replied.

“C-Can you take the day off… tomorrow?” Chanyeol asked slowly, as if he was afraid Baekhyun would get mad.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile. “Anything for you baby…”

**Author's Note:**

> The submission date for this fic coincided with my finals week and the holidays so I wasn't able to give it the true ending I wanted, so I do intend on going back to add more so please look out for that ;)))


End file.
